Schoolgirl Memories
by OSG loves to read
Summary: Time proves who you are and who you want to be. But in the end, is it worth it? My response to The SkyeElf Challenge "If I die young".


**This is in response to SkyElf's challenge. The writing prompt was if I die young with a minimum of a 1000 words. It's really messy, especially since I barely edited it, but that's because I was rushing to get it done. (moral of the story is, don't procrastinate like I do) Later in the weekend, I'll come back to fully edit and fix it. I hope you like it though, as always, it was interesting writing it.**

**J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter, not I.**

* * *

It was always her fault. Always. In first year, for instance, Pansy Parkinson had frog blood spilled on her because of a certain Gryphandor. Then in second year, while strolling through the halls by herself before curfew on a Friday, it was discovered that the North Tower had some _interesting _secrets, and she saw… never mind. At least twice in third year when McGonagall gave her detention for... something that cannot be recalled. Oh, and who can forget... actually, forget it, it's better to not remember foolish mistakes.

But she also wanted a life. A dream life, the kind every girl, muggle or witch, can get if she's daring. Just to resist the logic, the consequences, or even peers. Lavender brown is a Gryffindor for heaven's sake! Why not?

Her quest to achieve this dream can also be traced along the years through simple memories.

**Plan for 1****st**** year**: Easy and simple; try to be the best and learn lots of magic to hex random folks and foes.

**What **_**really **_**happened: **Those darn Ravenclaws always have the best grades. Plus, Hermione Granger, those she was a nice roommate, was such a know-it-all! Luckily, she fit in nicely with most of the normal folks: like Parvati, Ron Weasly, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, and others. At least Lavender made acquaintance with Harry Potter. He's rather kind and at least he doesn't make side comments like Parkinson. Malfoy, or Zambini.

Daddy said that certain groups are not to be messed with. Mother said that she had a muggleborn friend who was made fun of a lot. If asked, at least she could hold on to her pureblood status. That way she wouldn't be made fun of so much… unlike Hermione Granger.

**2****nd**** year's 'Game plan': **Embrace and make friends with older students. Learn their secrets and keep an ear out for gossip. Practice what was learned over the summer… without magic, as rules are rules. Perhaps she could be better than Hermione Granger or Parvati's sister Padma; after all, they can't use magic too!

**The result of 2****nd**** year: **So yes, Lavender Brown _did_ hear gossip. But it was boring, all coming from a Hufflepuff who simplified everything! All she heard was that some guy named Cedric was caught with a letter intended for a Ravenclaw, or that supposedly You-Know-Who was in the school last year. Pffft, big deal. All a bunch of rubbish!

Also, the part about making older friends kinda backfired. One day she had met this queer Ravenclaw who was in her year. This other girl would sometimes shake her head, her blond wavy hair bouncing along, and state the oddest of comments. Just the other day, Lavender was told that it was rare for the human brain to have its fantasies come true, which sounded reasonable until the blonde glanced at the ceiling above them saying that the amount of wrackspurts in her head was alarming. She probably said more, something about spiders and Myrtle, but Lavender was too busy walking away.

Befriending some of the older students proved difficult. The sixth and fifth years wanted nothing to do with her. Seventh years found her adorable. But Lavender did meet someone who was _younger _than her.

Little Colin Creevy needed a friend. She needed more friends. And the arrangement worked out. Sometimes, before lunch, she and Parvati would sit on the green lawn watching Colin pop up from the most random of places. He would run over, asking where he could find house elves, what he should write to his father and brother, and of course, where was Harry Potter. Sadly enough, the friendship didn't last very long before Colin was petrified. Of course. And guess how he was petrified. By walking in the middle of the night to Harry Potter's bed in the infirmary. Typical.

But 2nd year wasn't a complete fail. There was a certain man with a glittering white smile named Gilderoy Lockhart. Though he wasn't Lavender's age (to date a man that age while only 12 years old, don't be absurd! Yet, if only there was a way to keep Lockhart from aging, and then… actually, forget it!) Professor Lockhart is quite handsome. Everyone, including some of the teachers, would swoon over him. Luckily, Lavender did receive the chance to go to Dueling Club lead by none other than the man himself (did you know that his favorite color is lilac? True story too!). And guess what? She actually got to catch his wand when Snape disarmed him _and _hand it back to him!

Sadly enough, true colors were revealed. Professor Gilderoy Lockhart is a… (prepare yourself here) _fraud_! And apparently there was a giant snake that almost closed the school and caused people like Colin or Hermione Granger to be petrified. Well, isn't that comforting?

**Blueprint for 3****rd**** year: **So what is a girl supposed to do when over the summer, there have been reports of a maniacal murderer on the loose? Nothing, of course. Wait it out. Play around with her hair and start wearing hairbands with bows. Play with her rabbit, Binky, and watch him hop around the meadow surrounding her home. Just do something and to 'not worry', as her parents put it, would be perfect.

Seeing how most of her plans have gone astray, Lavender could only hope to re-patch old relationships and perhaps this year won't have any disappointments.

**The 3****rd**** year report: **3rd year was surprisingly interesting. And better than expected. During that year, Seamus taught her more about Quidditch; something about that Firebolt has made everybody in their house slightly more interested in the sport. Also, Colin taught her as well a little about photography, especially when he was trying to hide from his brother, Dennis. Plus, she was allowed to hang out with her friends at one of the coolest towns, Hogsmeade.

But, the best part of the year was finally having a teacher who really understands you. Because Professor Trelawney is clearly someone to admire. She was able to point out Harry's Grim and predicted that something she would dread should happen on October 16th. And guess what? She was right! It soon turned out that Sirius Black was out for Harry Potter's blood and that he was seen on the grounds. Also, Lavender's baby bunny died due to a fox! See Hermione, Professor Trelawney _does _know what she is talking about! But, of course, the know-it-all herself had to walk out one class. But at least there's finally a class Lavender is good at, maybe even the best at.

**4****th**** year's plan: **NONE.

**Overview of 4****th**** year: **So rival schools visited Hogwarts. And it was glorious and wonderful day indeed when they arrived. First of all, Durmstrang students are HOT. Lavender had a great time flirting, even if they would probably forget about her later. Also, Beauxbatons girls give the best advice. Seriously, they know the difference between a detangling elixir for hair and a spray that'll make anyone smell like sunshine.

Cedric Diggory, Viktor Krum, Fleur Delacour… all of which are good choices.

Just as Lavender began to daydream about the mysterious Tasks, and if any of the Beauxbatons girls would like to lodge and hang out the Gryffindors, everyone in the Great Hall received a rude awakening thanks to the goblet; which was spouting blue flames. Gasps could be heard as Dumbledore caught a burning piece of parchment, and guess who it is? Harry Potter. How predictable.

Anyways, the year went on like that. Classes like potions became increasingly harder while Divination was more of a place where she could relax. Lavender Brown watched with her friends as the Champions fought against dragons. She read the paper and drank up whatever information Rita Skeeter provided. Eventually it was Christmas and Seamus invited her to the Yule Ball (as friends, of course). It was utterly thrilling. Yet something was missing…

How dare Professor Moody to embarrass her! A squirrel! Why-that's preposterous! He actually had the nerve to use the Imperius Curse on her in class. And to demonstrate what exactly? If this is teaching, then she would have none of it.

A final memory resurfaces when examining this year. Two bodies emerge from the Maze; the third Task is complete. Yet, as Lavender glances at the way Harry is crying, it doesn't look good. So what had happened?

**5****th**** year's plan: **Do the same as always! (And ignore _certain _persons with particular theories.)

**What became of 5****th**** year: **Harry Potter is such a liar! Seamus is right, Harry Potter only wants the fame.

This year was beginning to look horrible. Umbridge, the new professor, is awful. It doesn't help that every other class Harry Potter loses his temper and gets into an argument with her. And it especially doesn't help that Ernie Macmillan made his public declaration that Harry is right. Perhaps she should go to that meeting at Hog's Head after all…

Perhaps everything Lavender heard that year isn't true after all. Maybe, Harry isn't a liar after all. DA sounded like a good idea, especially since Defense Against the Dark Arts isn't very helpful this year.

Victory! Lavender Brown is finally able to cast a Patronus! Maybe this will be useful in the O.W.L.s.

Unfortunately, a terrible event almost did happen this year. Professor Trelawney was sacked, courtesy of Umbridge herself. Firenze is a _nice _teacher, it could work (especially since it's hard not to have a crush on him, well, at least for her). Even his classes are appealing… but not as much as Trelawney's.

The year eventually ended as traitors were revealed in DA, Umbridge left, Dumbledore came back, and Lavender's grade in Defense Against the Dark Arts O.W.L.s went up.

**Strategy for 6****th**** year: **Get a certain someone to notice her.

**The result: **Hormones are weird. Keep that in mind.

Memories show of a particular 16 year old girl watching the Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts. She sits anxiously as the last Keeper just barely beats his competitors.

As the weeks go on, this type of behavior increases until one magical game seals the deal. Lavender Brown kissed Ron Weasley.

They can now be seen snogging regularly. Tangled up in the chair by the fireplace. Cuddling at meals. More kissing. Barely any talking.

It's Christmas time again. Now, what to get Won-Won? How about something sentimental, like a necklace with something sweet, perhaps '_My Sweetheart_'. Yes, that'll be perfect.

Something is wrong. Is Won-Won worried? Perhaps there's something he isn't telling her. It's like she is losing him. Parvati says that she is taking it too far. But that's ridiculous.

He's been poisoned. AND NOBODY WANTED TO TELL HER? Well, now she knows, and apparently so does Hermione. Because she's been spending more time with him. Perhaps Harry knows. Maybe he knows why her boyfriend was poisoned and how he is feeling.

Now it's over. It is actually OVER. She was right. She really was losing him.

The funeral is today. Lavender Brown never felt more hopeless. Her headmaster is _dead_. That's impossible.

**Seventh Year:**

**Goal: **Fight back

There is no actual dream this year. It's not about the perfect life or attempting to get the boy. It's to survive and ignore them. Rebel against what's wrong and do what's right. Her parents were right. There _is_ a reason to join certain groups.

That's how she ended up on the hard ground. The impact hurt, falling from the balcony. Her brain felt like it almost shattered and her wand fell from her hand. What's worse was the sharp, intolerable pain that followed.

A man hunched over her. She could feel his foul-smelling warm breath on her cheek. "Well, aren't you previous?" She couldn't answer. And the teeth sank into her skin.

Blood poured from her immobile body. There was a shriek nearby, sounded familiar. But it couldn't be…

The man was suddenly pushed away from her by some invisible force. Her savior, whoever it was, ran past her and continued throughout whatever was left of the hallway.

She shivered. It was going to be okay. Just remember good memories, not ones where she messed up. It seemed like it was always her fault, a foolish girl.

But maybe it wasn't her fault that this happened. Maybe it wasn't her fault that she fell, and was not helping her friends. After all, she is a Gryffindor.

Lavender Brown closed her eyes. It may not have been a dream life, but this life was greater than one.

The world went black as she exhaled.


End file.
